Sin
by Something Forgettable
Summary: When a mutant enlists the help of the X-men and Co. to help her and the remaining members of her 'team' recover their missing commrades, big changes are made(just read the damn thing, it's better then it sounds)
1. Teaser

NOTE: asterisks(*) denote thought

The weather was brutal.  Rain thrashed against the window, driven by the howling wind.  Lightning exploded, thunder pounded and pounded and pounded.  

Like the unleashing of Hell.

Fortunately this was a house made of bricks and no matter how hard nature huffed and puffed it would never blow it down.

The pounding continued, strangely calming, lulling the sleepy into dreams free of the misery raging outside their snug fortress.  Except for one unfortunate.  Unable to sleep the young man had come downstairs for a snack, thinking some cocoa would help.  But after sitting down on a stool at the counter he realized that the rec rooms sofa was probably infinitely more comfortable and so abandoned the kitchen for said room's said sofa.  Curling up at one end, cupping the mug with both hands, he slowly drank his sweet confection.  After the last slurp of chocolaty goodness was gone he deposited the mug on a coaster on top of the coffee table, sitting back to enjoy Nature's version of Beethoven's 5th while waiting for sleep to find him.  And find him it did, only not in the amount they had hoped.

Floating listlessly between waking and sleep the occupant of the common room couch barely caught the change in the thundering winds; but once the sleepy one's restless consciousness recognized the phenomenon sleep was no longer an option.  Roused now, he quickly took stock of his location and then the cause for the disturbance.  The pounding was no longer outside anymore, it was inside.  Inside the house, in fact it was really, really, close; as in coming from the next room.  Now usually this wouldn't have been such a big deal but this was a big house and a lot of people lived here.  And everyone who currently resided in said house had at least one person trying to kill them.  That's a lot of angry people with homicidal tendencies, and still worse was the fact that quite a few of those homicidal urges came from mutants, very powerful mutants.  So on a night as horrible as this the chances of visitors is just a little bit better then infinity to one, and the chances of them being friendly?  Nil.

*Shit!  I'm creeping myself out here! Maybe it's just a lost traveler whose car has died and needs to use a phone!*

Silence as this thought is scrutinized and finally unanimously rejected by all logical thought process.

More silence as panic starts to tingle and twist in that very far back hidden part of your stomach that you never knew existed until moments like these.

*Okay, I'll just sneak past the door and go find Logan!  Then everything will be fine.*  With this plan in mind the young man slowly made his way into the hallway and nearly killed himself with fright as a rough hand came down on his shoulder.

"Shhhh…someone's at the door" said a gruff voice softly behind them, as a large shadow passed him and stalked towards the doorway.  "Don't move kid," the voice commanded again.  The shadow - which the flashes of lightning had thoughtfully revealed as male – put his hand on the doorknob and after the longest two seconds of the watchers life, violently jerked it open a crack, shot his arm out with three menacing metal claws extended and let them tickle the chin of the figure on the doorstep.

"What do you want?" the owner of the claws growled at the drenched figure outside.

"Xavier.  I want to see Professor Charles Xavier" was the reply. 

A/N: well this is just a teaser, I'll put more up as soon as I write it


	2. The Welcoming

Logan raised an eyebrow and snorted then raised his voice to address the young man still frozen to the floor by the aftereffects of nearly dying of fright, "Kurt wake the professor and tell him to meet us in the kitchen, then get Storm and Hank."

"Yes sir!  On the double sir!"  Nightcrawler saluted comically then was gone to wake the others.

Logan turned back to the visitor and swung open the door just in time to steady her as she wavered on her feet, hands rubbing her temples.  

"Are you…?" he started and was answered by a silent nod, but as he turned to lead her into the kitchen her eyes rolled into her head and she collapsed in a heap on the floor. 

With an annoyed grunt, he hoisted her into his arms and stalked off toward the infirmary.  He arrived just as Beast walked in rubbing sleep from his eyes with a yawn.

"Just lay her here and get that cloak off her" Beast ordered as the professor rolled through the door with Ororo and Kurt behind him.

"I see we have a visitor," he was cut off as a groan came from the bed.

Red eyes flickered open and blinked blearily for an instant then cleared as she slowly sat up.  "Water" she croaked was immediately a glass.  Gulping down the glass and silently handing it back,  "Infirmary?" 

"Yes, and I am Dr. McCoy, and this is Logan whom I believe you've met, Ororo Munroe or Storm, Kurt Wagner also known as Nightcrawler, and" he was interrupted by the woman herself

"Professor Xavier?"  Her guess was affirmed with a nod and she immediately sat up straight and addressed the man. "I am here to ask for your help"

"Yes I gathered that" he responded with a smile, "but before we talk why don't you let Dr. McCoy take a look at you?"

At her nod of approval, Hank began his examination

"When was the last time you slept?"  Hank inquired as he checked her eyes with a small flashlight. 

"Three or Four days ago" was the reply

"And when did you last eat or drink?" was his next query as he took her blood pressure

"Same, except for a bottle of water and candy bar a day ago,"

"Well then it seems your just suffering from exhaustion and dehydration nothing too serious however I'd like you to remain here for a day so I can monitor your recovery" was Hanks announcement.  "She's all yours professor."

 "Thank you Beast, now I suggest we leave business till the appropriate daylight hours, I cannot promise you anything but you and your colleagues are welcome to stay here as long as you need. "

"Thank you"

"You are very welcome"


	3. SIN chapter 3

NOTE: Sorry for the delay, I was house-sitting for a friend and unable to access a computer.  I apologize for my lateness and all short comings in this fic.  I only write for fun and I never intend to finish any of the stories I post (and I am not that good with fiction, reports and facts yes, but not fiction, trust me my best friend is a writer and WAY better).  HOWEVER all the positive feedback has made me decide to TRY continuing, but I will need a lot of help and I ask for patience and serious comments and suggestions from readers, in fact I eagerly solicit them.  I am delighted you are reading this and thank you very much, I look forward to your response.

SIN Chapter 3

The next day as the student body made a break for the kitchen they were all stopped in their tracks at an extremely disturbing sight in the rec room.  Spread out on the floor and draped over various pieces of furniture was about half a dozen grungy, disreputable, and scraggly people in various states of consciousness.  The funniest sight though was the four on the floor using each other as pillows and blankets looking particularly ridiculous.

As the shock wore off and the students found they could move again they all as one tiptoed past and into the kitchen.  Unfortunately, the kitchen had also been taken over.  Wolverine sat at the table, with a mug of steaming coffee cupped in his hands, across from a very formidable looking woman.  Next to Logan sat a very ruffled and tired Kurt, also with coffee.

"Ah children, come in, come in, I want you to meet our guests," beckoned the professor who appeared in the doorway with Beast and Storm in tow.  "You have been excused from your classes this morning and have the day free" he continued as he wheeled toward the head of the table Logan, Kurt, and the stranger were occupying.  Even though it was summer and school was out, they still had morning classes and danger room sessions with the Professor, Logan, Storm, and Beast for training, and hearing the announcement was like an early Christmas for the kids.  Together the students let out a magnificent cheer that woke the sleepers in the common room.  A loud crash was heard and several annoyed voices started swearing and bickering.

"Owww!  Shit!  Shit!  Shit!  I hope that lamp wasn't expensive!"

"Damnit!  Can't a person get any shut-eye around here without a circus blowing through?"

"Aww, Shut it Dead, 'afore I kill ya!"

"I thought she was already 'Dead'"

"Har har"

"Hey Jewls, wake up!"

"Fuck off, I'm sleeping!"

"Misery get ya lazy hide offa me!"

"Food…mumblemumble…caffeine."

"Rise and Shine Evie-peevy!"

"I'll rise but I REFUSE to shine."

"Err, where's Sin?"

This remark was followed by a few seconds of silence.

"I'm in here" this came from the woman sitting with Wolverine and Nightcrawler, and immediately the group of people previously dead to the world trooped into the kitchen.

"Please sit down everyone, I'd like to introduce you to our guests" said the professor.

As everyone took a seat the professor gestured to Wolverine's companion, "This is Sin, she and her friends will be staying awhile while they sort some things out, I expect you to make them feel welcome.  Now I will leave you to get acquainted.  Logan, Sin, if you'd please," The professor beckoned the two who stood and followed him out of the dining hall.

A minute of awkward silence passed, then another, and another.

"Well who's up for pancakes?"


End file.
